


Ought To Kick Your Ass

by Cat2000



Series: Multi-Fandom Ficlets [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the television series Bones and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Tag to season one episode The Graft in the Girl. Cullen tells Booth he should kick his ass for disobeying his orders. He spanks his subordinate instead
Series: Multi-Fandom Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049513
Kudos: 8





	Ought To Kick Your Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking; spoilers up to and including the aforementioned episode; references to a teenaged girl with cancer; some references to violence and murder
> 
> Author’s Note: Okay, I decided to start a new series of ficlets. These are the missing/added scenes that aren’t long enough to be put into a full fic. Not quite drabbles, but not full-length fics either. So I hope readers enjoy these!

“What did you do?” Cullen sounded tired as he asked the question. “Use up your sick days to work on this case?”

“Yeah.” Booth smiled, with a small amount of humour creeping into his voice. “Had a migraine.” He paused, leaned back against the desk and asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Pissed,” Cullen admitted. He looked at Booth, then shook his head. “At this situation. At _you_. You disobeyed my orders.”

“To be fair, sir, I was working on my downtime,” Booth answered. “I know you’re mad, but I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” He paused and gentled his tone. “Maybe it’s too late to help your daughter, but there are other people we might be able to help. People who don’t deserve to die.”

“ _She_ doesn’t deserve to die.” Cullen’s voice was very low.

“I know.”

Cullen shook his head and turned back to look directly at Booth. “I understand why you did it. And I understand you were trying to help. Not only me, but the rest of the victims. But it doesn’t change that you went behind my back and did exactly what I told you not to do.”

“So what are you going to do?” Booth asked.

Cullen looked past him, focusing his attention on the desk that Booth was leaning against. He stepped over to it and reached out, picking up a thin metal ruler. He then turned towards Booth and waited, raising his eyebrows.

“You could just suspend me,” Booth said.

“I could,” Cullen agreed. “But I’d prefer to avoid that, if possible. And corporal punishment isn’t unheard of in the FBI.”

“I know. But it isn’t implemented that often.” Booth paused. “Is this about my relationship with Bones?”

“It’s got nothing to do with the Squints,” Cullen answered. “This is about you disobeying the orders I gave you.”

Booth glanced at the door and Cullen, without saying anything, walked over and shut it, giving them at least the illusion of privacy. It was late at night and Booth thought they were the only ones there. Still. He preferred to be _absolutely_ certain no one would walk in on them.

He didn’t wait for further instructions or directions. He’d known he was disobeying orders when he’d taken those sick days to investigate. He hadn’t been expecting Cullen to use corporal punishment, but he could take it. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d suffered pain due to his need to do the right thing, even if it was going against orders right now.

Booth walked over to the desk and pushed the files to one side, clearing a space. He then leaned forward, positioning himself bent over the smooth wooden surface, hands grabbing onto the far edge for support.

He heard Cullen’s footsteps behind him and the next moment, he felt his supervisor’s hand on his lower back and the thin metal against the seat of his pants. It tapped a few times and then was brought down against the center of his backside.

Booth breathed in deep and focused on a point on the wall in front of him. The ruler landed in a slow, steady pattern, covering his entire backside down to mid-thigh in the stinging strokes. He gripped the edge of the desk tighter, his knuckles turning white, as Cullen made sure no inch of his bottom and thighs was left untouched by the sting of the ruler.

By the time Cullen paused, Booth was shifting from one foot to the other. His bottom and thighs felt like they’d been doused in scalding water. He started to push himself up, but Cullen’s hand pressing down on his back kept him in position.

Ten strokes were delivered firmly to his sit spots and Booth groaned, then gripped the desk even tighter as a further dozen were delivered to the tops of his thighs.

When Cullen released him, Booth wasn’t crying, but he knew sitting down would be low on his list of things to do for the rest of the night. Gingerly, he pushed himself up and turned to face his boss, hands at his sides instead of where he wanted them to be: rubbing the sting out of his bottom. “I can’t apologise for investigating.”

“I know.” Cullen placed the ruler on the desk once more. “But next time, I’m sure you’ll remember the chain of command and _why_ it exists.” He paused. “Thank you.”

Booth just nodded. Dismissed with a gesture, he headed out of the office.

** The End **


End file.
